A New Day
by Sweety-Faerie
Summary: 19 years later..great, but what happened before!DH SPOILERSIt's the English version of Une Aube Nouvelle


WARNING DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!

19 years later...fun, but what happend during all this time?!

Base on facts J.K Rowling told in interviews, the epilogue and some of my imagination!

There isn't a lot of action (Create a new vilain, forget it!) but it's just to bring a little more magic and to continue te story to the epilogue (and maybe more?) because I was so sad that the serie is already finished and I just want to know what happen at Ron and Hermione's wedding or Fred's burial...

**Disclamer:** Characters and all the universe belong to the great J.K Rowling!

**Note:** It's the English Version of the fic "Une aube Nouvelle" , so you can imagine that I don't speak English so please be indulgent! I REALLY would like REVIEWS to help me to correct my story even if it's about the language of about the plot.

**A New Day**

_'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'_

'True…' whispered Ron as they left the director's office.

The school was a real mess. Filch will be busy for the next two years, tought Harry, and only if he succeded with the use of magic of course! He would have imagine a thousand different scenario with Ron of the way Filch would have done that but he was so tired that he could barely tought and even walk straight. Like when he drank Fire Wisky at Bill and Fleur's house. The only difference was that wisky could reduce pain. Harry almost felt sick when he tough there will be one free chair at the Weasley's table the next time he's going to visit them. He couldn't dare imagine the way Ron could feel...and particularly George. How does it feel to see the dead body of someone who's exactly like you?

'I have to go,' said Hermione precipitately, 'there is something important I need to do.'

'Hermione, we just killed the greatest "bad guy" of all the wizarding's history! What ELSE do you need to do that could be more important than this, eh?' interupted Ron.

'My parents Ron!', almost screamed Hermione, 'I really missed them you know. It's been about months I didn't write to them. I still don't know if -'

'Hermione-' began Ron gently putting his hand on her soulder.

'Yeah, I know, I'm sure they are fine.', interrupted Hermione, 'It's just that it's been a very difficult time for me, I almost die, and did things that even an aldult witch wouldn't have done! We lived like adults, but there's still the fact that I'm not an adult wet! I need them. To saw all those families together in the Great Hall -'

'They are not all together now.', said Ron coldly.

'I...I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to-'

Ron did a faint growl by way of saying "I know.". A little silence persist for a moment and Ron broke it with: 'I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall. Come with me Harry? I'm sure there's still pies we can grab...'

'I wont be back tonight. I can't bring my parent to Hogwarts so I'm going to find them, put their right memories back and return home. I want to spend a few time with them...', said Hermione.

'Give us news of you soon,okay ?', said Harry and Hermione nodded. 'Go alone Ron. I'm exausted, I just want to go bed.'

'Yeah, I understand. So, good night Harry! Or should I say, good morning?' said Ron.

Harry left alone Ron and Hermione, wich were problably saying their "goodbye" at this moment. When he arrived in from of the Fat Lady in the portait, she grinned at him and hiccuped. It seems that the Fat Lady was celebrating with her friend, like all the other paintings as well, so he didn't have problems to enter in the Common Room. Fortunately, the room was empty. They were no danger anymore but everybody prefered to be regrouped in the Great Hall, torn between sadness and joy. Harry looked around him. Memories cames inside him like a breath of oxygene. Neville has already been petrified here. Poor Neville! What a courageous man, a real Gryffindor! Quidditch parties that happened here, the conversation with Sirius in the fireplace, the golden egg from the Triwizard Tournement he had brandished, Ginny who kissed him right here for the first time, quarrels AND reconciliations with Ron... It seems years ago. He will miss this school. He will miss this house. His little voice inside him tried to put himself together. It not the end, it's a new beginning

'Kreacher?', asked Harry in a high voice.

He heard the familiar "crac!" and he found himself face to face (more face to knees) with the old elf in his filthy clothes.

'You bravely fought this morning Keacher. Your master, Regulus, would have been proud of you.", said Harry and Kreacher grimace something who seems to be a smile. ' I would like to ask you also, you know I didn't eat since –'

'Maybe Kreacher can bring pancakes? Sausages? Ham?' said immediatelty Kreacher.

'A sandwich only Kreacher. Please.', interrupted respectfully Harry and the elf disapeared as fast as he appeared.

Harry climbed the dormitories's stairs in the direction of what have been his bedroom in Hogwart. Half of the beds seems to have been unoccupied for the entire year. He reconized Neville and Seamus's objects near their own bed. It was strange not to see the classical orange posters of the Chudley Cannons around Ron's bed... 'And Hedwig's cage under mine...' he tought. Can Kreacher deliver the post?

Harry took off his pants and glasses and got in the warm and soft blankets for the last time. 'Stop been nostalgic! The Dark Lord is dead, the war is over, all the one you love are safe. Look behind you, you can't go back anymore, a new day has come this morning!', shoutted his little voice and an other 'crac!' interrupted his inside's debate.

'Kracher bring a sandwich for master Harry.', squealed the elf.

'Tanks Kreacher.', said Harry as he wolfed down his sandwich in two seconds flat. A simple sandwich can taste so good in an empty stomach!

'Kreacher will be at master Harry's house if he needs him.', he answers.

'Yeah, I think I'm going to be there soon...', tought Harry as the creature disapeared from the room in a snapping. Even if he wished it, he couldn't stay at the Weasley's house forever. He didn't want to abuse of their hospitality even if they told him a million times that he could live there everytime he needs it. The Dusleys? Never again. They've propably organize a big barbecue with their neighbourhood to celebrate his departure. Maybe someday he will return to Privet Drive but only to see Miss Figgs... The Noble House of Black should be perfect since Bellatrix is in Azkaban. He could sleep in the bedroom of Sirius's parents, find a way to definitely shut Sirius's mother up, and keep his godfather's door closed. Harry was determined to bring life back in this dark house. Sirius would have wants it, he tought. It was an house of contempt, it will be a warm house where everybody would wants to visit him. Plus, Kreacher is an excellent cook! Before they were forced to quit this house, Ron, Hermione and him, we really began to like this house with Kreacher's new attitude. For now, he specially wants to go there to be alone for a while. Harry just need a rest to get over the recent events that changed his life. Take a long break. With this tought, he felt asleep in peace, at last.


End file.
